Justin
Justin is the deuteragonist of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Justin is also the second son/third child of Eric and Ariel, the younger brother of Melody, the younger twin brother of Aaron, the older brother of Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina, the grandson of Triton and the late Athena, and the nephew of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Personality Like both of his parents, Justin is brave, daring, highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous and curious, but unlike, his father Eric, he is not shy around girls, although he possesses some of of the traits from Ariel's teenage years, as he can sometimes be impulsive, reckless and naive but to a far less extent. Despite his impulsive, reckless and naive traits, Justin is very calm, level-headed, patient, mature and calculating, as he is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than his older sister, Melody, Justin is also short-tempered, despite this, he tries control his temper as best as possible; but Justin is sometimes prone to losing his temper when he is insulted/disrespected for no apparent reason. Justin is very serious when it comes to his duties as both the prince of his father's kingdom and a member of the Celestial Order, despite his responsibilities, he is very relaxed. Despite his serious demeanor, Justin has a good sense of humor, also when he is off duty, he can be cheerful, carefree and laid-back. Despite being of royalty; Justin is very selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, he has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Justin is not only capable of acknowledging his mistakes, but he also capable of learned from them as well, he also feels guilt and remorse for his actions, especially if they have hurt the people he cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Merman Hybrid Physiology:' As a result of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin can move much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin can react far much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin can jump much higher than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin can lead much further than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; to the point that he can feel little to no pain. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, when he fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, he survived with barely any injuries. **'Superhuman Senses:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more senses than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing him to see, hear and smell better than any ordinary individual of his species. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. He is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds; but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries. It is unknown if Justin's accelerated healing factor is powerful enough to affect his aging. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Justin is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Underwater Breathing:' Due to his merman heritage, Justin is capable of breathing under water (regardless if he is in his human or merman form); a feat that even his older sister, Melody is incapable of doing. **'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (regardless if he is in his human or merman form), in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Justin was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdom in a matter of seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion, like dolphins and killer whales, Justin is also capable of leaping out of water at great heights. **'Thermoendurance:' Due to his merman heritage, Justin is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to his merman heritage, Justin is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when he was temporarily turned into a merman by Triton's trident, Justin was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. **'Aquapathy:' Due to his merman heritage, Justin is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. *'Magic:' Partly due to his years of study and practice under the tutelage of Barnabas, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Justin excels, becoming an exceptionally powerful sorcerer, he is also the second most powerful of his siblings, second only to Aaron, as member of the royal family of Atlantica; Justin's mystical powers surpass that of most members of the Celestial Order, his powers are also greatly enhance whenever he utilizes the trident of Atlantica. **'Light Generation:' Justin can generate, create and project photons of light, particularly starlight from both his hands. **'Photokinesis:' Justin can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Electrogenesis:' Justin can generate, create and project electricity, particularly lightning from both his hands. **'Electrokinesis:' Justin can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Justin can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both his hands. **'Aerokinesis:' Justin can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Justin can generate, create and project fire from both his hands. **'Pyrokinesis:' Justin can manipulate fire; he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Justin can generate, create and project lava from both his hands. **'Magmakinesis:' Justin can manipulate lava; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Justin can generate, create and project water from both his hands. **'Aquakinesis:' Due to his merman heritage, Justin can manipulate water, his aquakinesis becomes even more lethal when he combines it with his magic; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Justin can generate, create and project sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both his hands. **'Cryokinesis:' Justin can manipulate sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Justin can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals. **'Geokinesis:' Justin can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Magnetism Generation:' Justin can generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields. **'Magnetokinesis:' Justin can manipulate powerful magnetic fields, allowing him to control metal or any magnetic objects; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman:' Partly due to his years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Barnabas, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Justin is a highly skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship skills are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by himself, relatively easily. Justin's fighting style is a combination of offense, defense, counter, pure speed, agility, solid defense and amazing precision respectively; to the point that he can overwhelm most of his opponents. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Partly due to his years of training under the tutelage of Barnabas, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Justin is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; his skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by himself, with little effort. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to him being half-merman, Justin is a highly skilled swimmer. Weapons and Equipment Justin's valued weapon and possession are his swords, daggers, battle axe and armor that are all made out of Aqua-Star metal alloy. He also has robes that are made out of Aqua-Sun fabric (the equivalent of "Aqua-Star"). *'First Rapier:' Justin utilizes a red/silver magic rapier as his main weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Second Rapier:' Justin utilizes a second red/silver magic rapier as his second weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'First Sword-hilt dagger:' Justin occasionally utilizes a red/silver magic sword-hilt dagger (that is purely comprised of Aqua-Star metal) as his third weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Second Sword-hilt dagger:' Justin occasionally utilizes a second red/silver magic sword-hilt dagger as his fourth weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Tomahawk:' Justin occasionally utilizes a red/silver magic tomahawk as his fifth weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Aqua-Star Armor:' Justin utilizes red/white magic combat armor to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the magic battle armor worn by his mentor Barnabas. *'Aqua-Sun Robes:' Justin occasionally utilizes red/white magic robes to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the robes worn by his mentor Barnabas. Trivia *Justin is 1 year younger then his older sister Melody; as he was born 1 month before Melody's 1th birthday party. *Justin's (along with his other siblings, Aaron, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (this is due to him having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); his speed swimming abilities also surpass that of even his mother, Ariel (regardless if Justin is in his human or merman form). *Out of all his siblings; Justin is the second most calm, level-headed, patient, serious and mature. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Unofficial Disney Heroes Category:Siblings